


Date Night

by Avocadou (roserising)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Avocados at Law, M/M, Matt is gay, THIS HAS 666 WORDS OH MY GOD, avocado boyfriends, avocados in love, foggy is a romantic dipshit lbr, how do you people even have money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roserising/pseuds/Avocadou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy takes Matt on a date. It's their first date, and it's <i>very important</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

They don't go somewhere that they're familiar with, and that's smart, Matt thinks, because old haunts might inspire old habits, and this is a date, it's not.. hanging out at Josie's because that's where they go sometimes, for drinks. The place that Foggy apparently chose seems quiet, comparatively, and the tablecloth is nice, and the waiter asks about wine.

Matt raises an eyebrow at that, across the table, the space he can discern. He has found that it's always easy to tell where Foggy is, even if the exact elements of the space might escape him -- he knows there is a tablecloth, and common sense tells him it's probably white, but he wouldn't know if it wasn't, and he knows there are probably condiments on the table. He doesn't smell or feel a candle, which is good, because that might be a little too much. But it's warm, just this side of cozy, and he lets himself smile -- laugh, actually, when Foggy starts to ask the waiter if they have beer or, you know, anything people actually drink.

They end up with the wine, and it's not bad, even if neither of them are wine drinkers. Foggy describes the restaurant for him, and doesn't even get passive-aggressive about what Matt does or doesn't already know about it (which is good, because it's not much -- he can tell the size of the space, how many people and tables and chairs and where they are, where the door is, but Foggy tells him what the wallpaper looks like, what the waiters are wearing, that the tablecloth is beige and patterned rather than white). He reads the menu, and Matt thinks about it while he forces his body to relax from his usual state of hyperalertness, nudging his foot against Foggy's ankle and almost feeling Foggy smile at him.

The food is good -- good enough that Matt is already starting to worry about the check by the time they're midway through the meal. But they talk, over the food, between it, and it's funny and nice. Foggy seems to be in disbelief as to how nice the place is, and Matt wonders silently how much they're standing out -- he can feel people's attention on them, but he lets it wash over him. He doesn't care, or he's trying not to care, about the way two men on a date in a place like this, especially two men who so clearly do not belong in this restaurant, attract attention even in New York City.

He laughs more than he usually does. More than he can usually manage to find in him. But it's such familiar banter, and he feels.. warm inside in a way that he hasn't in a long time, almost peaceful, with just the razor's edge of anxiety in him over the check and what's going to happen after this, and everything else. It's background noise, though.

Foggy pays the check after making what Matt can only assume are disbelieving gestures -- he doesn't translate, but Matt can hear him moving -- and as they're leaving, Matt asks about the cost, trying to stay casual. More or less, anyway.

He's not saying Foggy can't afford it, but it's not like they're rolling in cash, and clients have been kind of few and far between.

There's a silent moment, full of background sounds, cars, the click of Matt's cane on the ground in front of him, and Foggy admits, "I might have to borrow for the rent?"

It startles a laugh out of Matt. "Really?" he asks, shaking his head. "You didn't have to.. I would've been happy with anything."

There's the sound of Foggy rubbing the back of his neck, and, "I wanted to do something kinda special," he admits. Matt has to stop a moment, blinking back the sudden heavy warmth in his chest. He forces himself to smile instead of.. he wasn't sure what else his fingers were itching to do. Kiss him? Probably that.

"It was special."


End file.
